Everyone Loves Uncle Robin
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Robin Black has to take care of his two highschool nieces while their parent are gone for a few months. Nothing bad should happen. ….. Right?


**Wow. A lot of stuff happened. While I was in writing hell. Cloud got announced. Linkle's a thing. And Xenoblade Chronicles X came out. But that's later. Like at the end of this. But** **before I being this, I just want to say I do not deserve any of my fans, present or future. You guys really deserve some prize for dealing with my crap. Basically I am glad you guys enjoy my, to be honesty, crappy attempt writing.**

 **I would like draw this thank note out to at least three pages, but this thing is already at 18 pages so here's the disclaimer: I do not own smash bors or any of these characters.**

Everyone loves Uncle Robin

"No."

The twenty five year old man deadpanned his response to the person on the other end of his cell phone as he walked down the street of his neighborhood after a long day as a teacher.

"And if you suddenly feel like you don't understand Japanese, here's English: Hell no."

His blazer was undone, showing his slightly ruffled white shirt that matched the color of his hair, which no matter how much he comb, it would never straighten. His brown eyes showed a bored defiance at the idea the woman on the other line suggested.

"Here's German, nein. Swedish, nej. Slovakian, nie. Chinese mandarin, meiyou. Latin no-"

"Alright, alright. Jezz, just because I speak fourteen different languages doesn't you mean you have to turn me down in all of them…" Wined the female voice on the other line.

The young man sighed, "Knowing you Nee-san you wouldn't have stopped asking me if I didn't…"

There was a moment of silence over the line.

"…Sooo will you-"

"Russian-!"

"Oh come on~" He could hear his sister bending over her phone begging. "It's only for four months, and golden week starts next month too!"

He checked his watch on the time. It said five fifth teen. He was fifth teen minutes early. "And that's four months too long for a teacher and two of his students to be living together."

He could see his sister pouting on the other line, her white pigged tailed hair a little frazzled, "Their nieces not just your students."

Running his hand through his hear he sighed, "Only one of them is related to me by blood. And remind me again why and how Chrom hasn't been the enemy of men and women by marrying my sister and her best friend?" Robin had his brow rise as he recalled how his best friend was forced to marry both his sister and Sumia.

"You're still on that…" His felt her chocolate eyes roll as he brought up the subject of her odd relationship with her husband and best friend.

"Everyone is still on that Robyn."

He turned down the street that lead to his two story home, barely dodging some kids on their bike as they rode by.

He sighed, "Their not babies any more Nee-san. Lunica and Cynthia are teenagers now; they can take care of themselves you know."

 _'And I think Lunica hates me….'_ He wanted to add that but he didn't want his sister to go off on a rant on how the sixteen year old saw him as, in her own words 'the super bestest uncle in the whole world.'

"Yeah but Lunica can be so stuffy some times since she so busy with school and all her projects and Sumia worried that Cynthia-"

"Might have to be put back into middle school," The young teacher massaged his temple at the thought of the girls' grades. "Yeah I've seen her grades, she has a few bullets in her magazine."

"And that's why you'd be perfect to watch them!" She giggled on the other line.

"Do I have to say in no in French too?" His house was coming up, a simple two story house with a small yard.

"Ugh, why can't you ask Cherche or Lissa? Heck even Vailk!" Groaned out the younger brother.

"Cherche is still busy at the animal shelter with Merverne, Lissa's coming with us, and you got to be kidding me." Now it was her turn to groan.

"Ok yeah. Vailk's a bad choice for almost any situation," He admitted with a grimace.

"But you know how I am sis, and the reason why the living thing in my house besides me is Naga."

"Exactly!" She squealed on the on the other end, "Your perfect! Not only can you teach the girls but you can also get them out any trouble! And besides all that crazy fox dose is sleep all day so she can't be good for conversation."

He slapped his forehead, only further enhance the throbbing pain of his headache. He entered the yard of his house, and glared at his phone.

"Robyn I cannot do this."

"Please my super awesome mega cool little brother~" He could feel her big puppy dog eyes burning his soul.

 _'Says the thirty two year old with seven noble piece prizes….'_ He was starting to question his sister's IQ points.

"You not going to stop asking until I say yes are you?"

"That's the plan!" His sister giggled.

He gave up with a sigh, "I'll…I'll think about it alight." Finally reaching his door, he was gald to put this business behind him.

"Oh thanks Robin, you won't regret this I promise!" He could hear her smiling face over the phone. He couldn't help but grin a little.

"Yeah, yeah just tell Chrom his buying his bother a really expensive suverione." His fished out his keys form his pocket, holding the three hour long conversation by his shoulder.

"Oh there's one more thing." Added his sister.

He put the key in the lock and open his door to some rest for the end of the day, "Oh and What-"

"Robin- Ouji-san!"

"Gak!?"

However he was tackled by his spunky niece Cynthia, still in her school black and white uniform.

"Robyn…"

"Ialreadydroppedthemoffatyourplacepelasetakecaredon'tkillmethankyouloveyoubye!" He was answered with a click of the other line hanging up.

He sighed then let his head bang against the ground, _'First I'll kill Chrom then I'll murder my sister…'_

"Hello Cynthia…" He patted the blue haired girl's head who giggled at the affection.

"Sup uncle, how was work?" Her blue eyes sparkled with her boundless energy, different form her half-sister who was so calm and collected.

He gave an amused smile at the fifth teen year old, "You should know you were in my class."

"Speaking of which, can we not have the test tomorrow…" Her gaze drifted anywhere but her uncle's eyes.

"You didn't study did you?" He didn't know why he had just stated the obvious.

He stood up and walked into his home that now had two more residents in it. His home was a simple one, a small living room with a table in the middle in front of a TV. With a couch by the sliding door. Down the hall was he stairs that lead to the second floor rooms and the back door. As he hung his coat on the rack by the door, Cynthia was behind him, whining to her homeroom teacher.

"But I did!" She fallowed behind him, carful to dance over the white fox sleeping by the door way. "I can't help that history is sooo boring…."

The young man laughed lightly, walking to his kitchen, "Then I'll help you study tonight."

"Really?! Yay!" She jumped on his back in joy, her grin covering her whole face.

The young teacher stopped in his kitchen, noticing an odd smell drifting in by his nose. His eyes drifted to the pot on the stove that was bubbling over with a brown gooey mess.

"Uhh...Cynthia...what is...?" Robin tried to find his voice but the scent of dead mice and flowers shut down his brain for a few moments.

"Oh," His niece skipped by him, her bright smile glowing. "I thought I could convince you about the test with my cooking. Like Sully says, "The way to a man's heart is food through his stomach and a fist to his head!"

 _'And that is why Fredrick dose all the cooking in their home...'_ Robin thought with a green face. Being the few people that survived Sully's cooking, Robin didn't want to think what hell was being formed in that pot.

"Uhh how about I cook up something, and you stop taking lessons from Sully." He took a tentative step to his stove to turn off the heat.

The fifth teen year old puffed her cheeks in a pout, "Oh it can't be that bad."

Opening the lead of the pot, Cynthia was greeted with a gruesome sight. The brown, or was it purple, gooey bubbled and churned like a witches brew. The smell that hit her nose made turned her just a brown with sickness; this was meant to be ramen.

"Uh, actually maybe I should've asked mom for help instead." She closed the lid, her smile a little uneasy. "It was weird when Sully told me to add five pounds of horse radish when I was making some miso."

"And that's how your farther got sick for a year." Robin chuckled, taking out a pot and placing it on the stove, after throwing away the abomination that was Cynthia's dish. He picked up his white apron hang on the handle of ones of his drawers, and tied it around his waist as he pulled the ingredients form the frigid.

"Hey can I help!" The young girl jumped in excitement until Robin gave her a wary look as he bent down to take a pot form the bottom door. "W-What?"

"Are trying to make up for my food you destroyed or are you just trying to get out of studying?" He filled the pot with water and set it on the stove.

"Oh come on Uncle Robin!" She put her hands on her hips in defiance. "Have a little more faith in me!"

Robin sighed, "Alright. But go get your book. We can kill two birds with one stone that way."

"Yahoo!" Jumping for joy, Cynthia rushed to her bag to get her history book.

Her uncle gave a tired grin at how she was so full of energy. Something warm gentle circled his ankles. Looking down he saw his pet white fox Naga, circling and cuddling around his leg. Its violet eyes looking up at him.

"How come you're only awake when I am cooking something?" The owner glared at his pet, who only barked back in responses.

"Greedy little hair ball." Robin deadpanned.

"Alrighty!" Cynthia came back with her text book skipping into the kitchen. Naga jumped on the table next to Robin to avoid the bubbly girl. "Let's get to learning!"

As Robin started cutting the onions, Naga jumped on Cynthia's head to watch as Cynthia opened her text book.

"Ok. Hand me the carrots." Dropping the dices onions in the, Cynthia gave him orange vegetable and started dicing them. "The test is on Yesslian mythology. So let's see what you know so far. Go peel the potatoes." Cynthia happily picked up the potatoes and peeler and went to work over the sink.

"We'll start off small: Who was the hero of the blue flames wife?" He asked, cutting the carrots.

"Ummm...The Grand Healer Mist?" Cynthia answered and Robin sighed.

"No, that's his sister." He place the carrots in the pot. "The answer is the Fierce Cat Goddesses Lethe. Next question." Next was the meat. A pork shoulder that was soaking in some herbs, spices and its own sauce. He started cutting that into slices instead of chunks. "The mad king road what beast?"

"Oh! A peugese!" The fox on her head yawned as Cynthia beamed with her answer, peeling the last spud and adding them to the pot too.

The teacher shook his head, "Nope that was the princesses. He rode a wyvern. Last one." Putting the lead on the pot, he turned to his student.

"What was the Hero king Marth sowrd?"

"W-Wait I know this one! Falchion!"

Robin Smirked, "You only know that because that's what Chrom's sowrd is called."

"But I was close to everything else right?" While Cynthia smiled Naga yipped in agreement, her tail wagging.

Robin grinned, crossing his arms. "Humph, not even. Open your book to page 234 and we'll get started."

"Yes sir!" With a mock salute, Cynthia flipped through her book to the right page.

Robin watched with a father's grin. His family is an odd one he'll say that. Sumia, Cynthia's mother, is his sister's best friend; and by extension his too yet she is married to Chrom too just like his sister. How this happened was because of Chrom's kind heart; or him just being an idiot in Robin's words. When both women confessed to him, Chrom, be the honorable man he is didn't pick any of them, no wanting to break any of their hearts or ruin their friendship.

So they forced him to marry them. Both of them. They tied him up to a chair, had their friend Libra, a priest, marry them. They even had a ceremony and Robin was the best man. Afterwards Chorm accepted his fate and became a loving farther and husband to two children and two wives. Although to the public is was just one.

Chorm is the owner of Blaze Emblem, the biggest corporation in the world. Nearly everything in the world has the Blaze Emblem brand or is using their tech. They even have their own personal army at their beck and call, the prime minister himself even fallows them. Being the young owner of such a business means you have to keep a certain image, an image that can't be tainted by marry a woman with no name like Robin's sister. It was a sad truth but the complications that would fallow would be dire.

So Sumia, the owner of One Wing; a tech company that creates everything from toys to bombs, is the visual wife while Rona is the Blaze Emblem's president's assistant. Of coruse there were rumors; the one about Chorm having his way with both them was true however. But it didn't bother any them they mostly since Chrom and his sister didn't care much for image and Sumia was just happy to be with them. Robin really did have an odd family, but it was his only family.

 _'And I never want that to change.'_ A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he watched his niece scratch her head at the text book.

"Oh uncle the stew." He was brought out his musing as the pork stew started to bubble over.

He turned down the heat, then stirred it with a spoon. "Alright looks done."

"Oh, where is Lucina anyway?" Robin turned off the fire and got two blows form the top cabinet.

"Oh man that smells good~" Cynthia drooled over the pot, completely ignoring her uncle who just sighed.

"Uh Cynthia, Lucina, your big sister, you know the seventeen year old girl you love very much and is not here at the moment?" He gave the young girl a deadpanned look at how she quickly forgets the most important things so fast.

"Huh? Oh sis she's still at school in her club she won't be back until later. Hey hey give me more meat!" Cynthia pushed Robin a little out her excitement.

"Alright alright." She poured the stew in her blow, adding more meat to hers.

"But first," Then he poured some stew in his own blow with cheeky grin. "On the battle of Talrega, the mage tactician Soren used what old tactic to defend against the Deian invaders?" Robin walked by her with both bowls in his hands.

"Ah come on Robin- Ouji-san~" His nice chased him out of the kitchen to the living room trying to grab her food.

"Nope." He twisted out her reach. "Not until you answer the question." Robin sat down at the table, a teasing grin on his face.

"Mou~! Ouji-san you jerk!" Cynthia growled just like her stomach, dropping herself down in front of the table. Robin chuckled a little at her responses.

Cynthia crossed her arms and tired her best to come up with the best answer for the question.

"Hmmmm...eehh...ummm...The devil guard move?"

"Correct." Robin handed her bowl over, which she dug into happily. "When the invaders attacked, the mag tacition Soren, made an on the spot move that, apparently, is not as important as stuffing your face…." Robin looked as his niece devoured her stew and completely ignored his lesson.

 _'It going to long night isn't?'_

"During the mad kings regain and assault the princess-"

"Mmmm…but of coruse mister president. I will accept this gaint noble peace cookie….."

Robin lifted his head form the book, noticing his niece has fallen deep in her slumber. Her head laid on her open book, the blissfully look of sleep attached to her lips. She had showered and changed into white pajamas pants and shirt. Just like he had changed into his own shorts and sleeping shirt. He sighed then looked at the clock, it was a few minutes after ten.

"Lucina should on her way back by now…" It's a two hour ride here by subway and her kendo club ends around eight.

Robin stretched and closed his own book, "Guess I should hit the sack too."

He looked at his sleeping niece, wondering how to get her to her room. He had experienced trying to wake up Cynthia before, and he had no luck. The girl sleep through a blow horn to her ear.

He sighed, "It's either this or leaving out here." Gathering his wits Robin bent down and picked up Cynthia in his arms like he did when she was a child. And like when she was child she snuggled her head deeper into her uncle's chest for warmth with a cute giggle.

 _'This girl is way too defenseless sometimes…'_ With those thoughts he started walking down the hall. Until he heard the door close behind him as his oldest niece walked into his home. Looking at him carrying her sister. In her night wear.

Robin looked at the young woman before him with some fear as it was hard not to. Lucina had taken after her farther in looks and personality. Beautiful were the words he her the boys at school call her. A very accurate assessment with her long silky blue hair, fierce yet kind ocean eyes, and a dainty figure she gain form her kendo classes. And now those fierce eyes are staring at her uncle holding her younger sister in his arms wearing her night clothes.

"L-Lucina!?" Normally Robin is a rather calm young man, however ever since his oldest niece hit puberty she started to hate him. Gone was the sweet little girl that asked for piggy back rides, the pouting child that wined cutely for his affection, the gentle soul that says, with cute little blush, 'I love you uncle!'. It is now replaced with a cold, serious girl who only glares at him.

"Um uh…" He tried to come up with an excuse, he didn't want to think as some sort pervert by her now.

"This is-"

"Mmmm uncle nooo…." Was the odd moan for Cynthia.

"…."

"…"

Naga small yawn form the couch didn't help with extremely awkward silence.

"Lucina-!"

"Ouji-san." The seventeen year old girl gave a small bow of respect and walked past him to her room. Leaving her uncle and her younger sister in the middle of the hall.

"Uncle…no…that's my cookie…."

 _'Aanndd now she's labeled me as a sicko…..'_ Robin sighed.

He didn't when, but somehow he had did something to make Lucina hate him.

"What happened to my cute little niece?" He asked the air around him.

"Mmmm…" He was answered by Cynthia cuddling into his chest.

"Well at least one of them still like me." He said with a slight smirk, walking down the hall to Cynthia's room.

The mornings are rather slow for Robin. Even without teaching one of his students, his nights are late with checking homework, tests, and other school related work. It was shown in in how even more unkempt hair that striking out in odd places.

"Aaahhhh ugh…." He yawned heavy, Naga fallowing behind him with a yawn of her own.

The bathroom was his first destination. A fresh shower, and a clean face was the only thing that could wake him up. That and Naga licking his face.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a sight that many a man would love. Soft, velvety cobalt hair. Cool gentle sea eyes that pierced the soul with a delicate touch. The clear jewels that cascaded of her wet nude form where nothing compared to her gorgeous figure. A slim stomach, firm backside, a small but tight bust, all wrap in a pure snow white skin packaged that lightly kissed by the sun form her hours of sowrd training.

Lucina truly is in the prime of her youth.

However her uncle, in his sleep induced state only saw a cute blur. That was turning pure red.

"KYAAAA!" And screamed at the top of her lungs.

"W-wait!? Lucina!? WAH!"

Robin barely dodged the bar soap that flew at him. And his razor. And a luffa. And any other bathroom items that Lucina could get her hands on. Dodging toilet scrubber, Robin swiftly apologized and slammed the door closed. He leaned against the door with a sigh, sliding down to floor. He eyes wondered upwards to see the end of toilet brush sticking out of the wall. He cringed in fear then looked at Naga with a haggard expression.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Her only response was a sharp bark.

"In 1863, The 16th American president, Abraham Lincoln, gave his Gettysburg address to the state." Robin wrote down the notes form the history book on the blackboard while his students listened intently. Well the boys were taking diligent notes while the girls are making goo goo eyes at the white haired teacher. Although it was a bit of his own fault, the black blazer and slim fitting white business shirt looked rather good on him.

"This was after their victory over the confectericity during the American Civil war." Robin turned back to his class, not really surprised by some of the looks he was getting form the female students.

"Now are there any questions?"

Miki, a blonde girl in his class, raised her hand swiftly.

Robin pointed to her, "Yes, Nakurama-chan?"

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment sensei?" Miki giggled and blushed as her sensei sighed with a red face.

He sighed, "Any _other_ questions?"

Every girl in his class raised their hands excitedly.

"Any _other_ questions not about my love life?"

Every girl in his class lowered their hands in despair.

Robin sighed again, "I thought so…"

Teenage girls are truly strange creatures.

The sliding door to his class room slid open with a bang making everyone turned to see a young pigtailed red head. Like everyone else she was wearing a typical high school uniform. Her cute face was marred by the scowl and glare she was giving to her stylish phone. However her grace and form was not deterred. Her slender legs proved she was the star of the track team. Intelligent chocolate eyes showed she was at the top of class in grades. It isn't hard to see why this sixteen year old girl is rather popular in her school.

Without even looking up from her phone conversation, her fingers rapidly tapping away at the keyboard, she walked to her seat. So deep was she in her texting that she didn't notice Robin standing over her. Until he took her phone away.

"What the-hey!" She sneered at Robin who gave her a deadpanned look.

"You're late." He sighed, "And what I have told you about using your phone in class, Sevrea."

"Tch! Like what you about old dead people matters! Now give me back my phone!" She roared at her teacher with complete rudeness.

Robin looked at her harshly for a minute.

"The Tokugawa government was-"

"Established in Tokyo by the shogun Ieyasu." Severa fired back. "When was the American consatution-"

"September 17 1787. World War two-"

"Has two factions; the Allies, Joseph Stalin, Franklin Roosevelt, Winston Chuechill, and Chiang Kai-shek. The Axis powers: Adolf Hitler, Hirohito, and Benito Mussolini. It started on September 1 1939 with the German invasion of Poland to with Japan's surrender in September 2 1945. The gaming company Nintendo-"

"Started as a card company until 1956 where they changed into more of an electronic toy company until 1974 where they started working on video games form 2003 till today. 1010X1209 over the quartic formula of 10x2 +20x+=0 equals?"

The students in the classroom merely sighed or watched intently at the rapid fire of questions form the two. Sevrea is possible one of the smartest and most popular girls in school. She excelled at track and flied, and gymnastics. Her grades are at the top of school and the boys love her. However her personality is if a delinquent and a demon had a child. She as blunt as a dull blade, and more than a little violent and arrogant. She comes to all her classes late and sometimes doesn't even dress to code. Many of the teachers let her get away with it because of her grades, but Robin, being a good friend with her mother tried change her tone.

Whenever she comes to class late Robin and her bombard each other with random trivial questions. If she gets all of them right, she can keep her phone. One wrong and Robin gets her phone and a day of detention. So far it's been rather even with one hundred wins and one hundred loses.

"2,442,180. The radical expression of pi-"

"There is none. How long was the first ice age?"

"Ha! 2.2 million years ago!"

Robin smirked, impressed by her trivial knowledge. "Not bad." Then he turned around with her phone in hand.

"He-Hey! What aer you-"

"You were good but not good enough." He flipped through the large history book to a certain page then placed it on her desk. "You were off by a couple of million years."

Sevrea's eyes burned into the page where, sure enough it had said the last Ice age was 2.2 to 2.4 million years ago.

"Aaarrgghhh!" she raged and sulked in her seat, crossing her arms and pouting at her loss.

Robin chuckled a little. She is rather cute when she's mad. However, his thoughts were in a frown. Cordila is a good friend of his and he wanted the best for her daughter. Sevrea may be a genius, but her personality makes her lack friends outside of family ones.

 _'She actually a very sweet girl.'_ He thought with a sigh. _'I guess I'll call Cordila to drop by for a visit.'_

"You can pick up your phone after school today, Severa. Now, let get to after the American civil war."

"Phew…" Robin sighed, walking the halls of Regal high after his class. It was a free period, and with little work to do he decided to take his lunch a little early on the roof top.

"Ara? Ah Black-sensei~." The sound of his name being called in a sweet gentle voice caused him to smile lightly.

"Hey Tiki-san. Running away from Say'ri-san again?" It was more of a statement than a question to the beautiful woman.

She was dressed rather lax for a teacher. A short shelved marron shirt that showed off her rather robust cleavage along with pencil skirt. Her lime hair was louse and wavy around her shoulders while the calm forest eyes look at him with a sweet smile.

"Ara~ Am I that easy to read?" The woman giggled behind the large folder she is carrying. "Actually Robin-kun there is something I'd like to ask of you."

Oh boy she when she uses the Kun honorific she wants something….

Robin tried to look for a way out. "Uh actually-"

"TIKI-SAMA!" Another woman came speeding down the halls. Long jet black hair flew behind her with her bokken sowrd on her side. Her look is a lot more professional than Tiki's with black blazer and khaki pants.

"Could you please look over these papers for me thank you bye bye!" Shoving the large folder in his chest she took off skipping and giggling down the hallway with the other woman hot on her heels.

"Stop neglecting your duties!" The other woman yelled by as she gave chase.

Robin was left there with a sigh and a tons of paper work. "Hard to believe that she's the principle."

 _'And over twenty.'_ He kept that thought to himself. The last time he mentioned her age out loud, he couldn't move for a week.

"A-ah u-m B-Black-sensei…" The tiny mouse like voice beside him surprised him a little.

The girl behind him found the floor more intriguing. She was a student here judging by her uniform. Although Robin did recognize the top of her short black hair.

"Oh Noire. Is something wrong?"

The girl turned crimson at his voice of concern, "Eh!?Ah um no! I mean y-yes! Um the-the paper work uh…I was wondering if I could help?"

Robin smiled then patted her head to return her kindness. Norie flinched then looked up at him with her deep smoky eyes.

He found it rather hard to believe she was Tharja's daughter. Her mother is so head strong and stubborn, while her daughter reminds him more of timid black rabbit than vicious tiger.

"Heh heh, thanks but this is your lunch period. Go and have fun with your friends okay?"

Her eyes turned big with worry, "B-But-Eep!?"

Robin playfuly flicked her in the forehead, "No buts!" He smirked, playfully tussling her hair. "You're always helping me out. You even helped me out yesterday with grading papers on your lunch and free periods. Go out and have fun with everyone."

Her shy nature didn't make her have many friends. Her closet friend was Sevrea but with Sevrea's attitude mostly everyone tries to avoid her. He really was trying to help her open up to others a little. Although the sad look in her eyes made him waver in his decision.

She looked back at the floor, her eyes shimmering as she hummed in disappointment. "Mmm…" She was pouting, in her own shy way.

He sighed, wondering if he was getting too soft. "Alright. We have a test today. You can help me grade them tomorrow."

That made her smile, "Ok. Thank you sensei." She bowed politely and walked off to the cafeteria.

Robin rubbed the back of his head with groan, "Well this paper work isn't going to read itself."

"Ugh! That white haired smug JERK!" Servaea ranted at the lunch table with Noire and Cynthia which the later gave her an annoyed look and Noire just looked concern.

"How the hell is someone supposed to know how long Earth ice ages are!? Hell we've had about three over the last million years!" She continued to rant while Cynthia sighed.

"Well you deserved it! You're always messing around in Robin-oji-san's class!" She smirked. "It's only fitting for an evil villain like you."

Sevrea growled, preparing to throw so heavy words at Cynthia. Until Lunica came up to them with her own bento.

"She does have a point." Says the older girl as she sat down next to her sister. "You're very rude not only to Ouji-san but other teachers too. You may be smart but you have respect your elders as well." She scolded Sevrea like mother dose a child.

"Tch!" She clicked her tongue in anger the pointed fiercely at the blue haired girl. "The only reason you and Norie stick up for that jerk is because you two have gaint crushes on him."

"E-eh!?" Noire turned a deep red and panicked at the thought along with Lunica although she was more clam about the suggestion. On the outside.

On thoughts about last night say otherwise.

 _"Uncle." Lunica says coldly to her uncle as she walks to her bed room._

 _She closed the door behind her, set her bag on the floor and sat on her bed. The screamed in her pillow out pure embarrassment._

" _KKYYAAA! Uncle!? UNCLE!? What am I some cool beauty anime character!? Hello would have been better! Or Hi, but Uncle!? AGHHH! He hates me now! I know it!"_

 _While her uncle thinks his oldest nice hates, it actually couldn't farther form the truth._

"… _I am such an idiot…." She said with a red face. The feelings for her uncle becoming more apparent._

 _Lucina loved her uncle like any niece. And she loved him like any niece shouldn't. It started when she hit puberty. Like any young girl she took a slight interest in boys, something her farther dislike. However she seemed to only like her uncle at that age, which was understandable with her still being a child. However in middle school she noticed how things began to change, yet stay the same. Boy's form all round would confess to her and try to date her, even popular boys with great futures and her father had approved of her dating. Yet none of them made her smile like her uncle could. Make her laugh, enjoy life, and make her heart soar like Robin could._

 _At the age of fourteen Lunica realized she was in love with her uncle._

 _The embarrassment was extreme. For a full day she didn't even come to school. And how could she? Not only is she in love with a man twice her age, but also her uncle. She should feel so disgusted she should vomit. But she didn't. She found it…warming. The idea of being together with her uncle. Married to him, seeing him every day. She had these thoughts as a child, played with them like a child should. But now as a young adult she took this ideas very seriously._

 _But that's all they can be. Ideas. She can never have her uncle as a lover, no matter how much she tires, dreams, or changes, that red liquid inside their bodies will always stop her progress. So she took the cold hearted approach. Push her uncle away while trying to lock him out her heart. It only back fired._

 _Now she sees him as a cold girl that doesn't even like him or would give him the time of day._

And thus we back here where the young niece is desperately denying that claim.

"W-What are you talking about?" She turned her head to hide the massive blush. "I merely respect Robin- Ouji-san and what he does."

Noire copied her friend, only turning her head down in her shame of her red face.

"T-that's right. I respect Black-sensei because he's a good teacher. And very kind, and gentle, smart and…" Noticing she was rambling, Norie quickly silenced herself.

Serva however couldn't see the greatness in her advanced college class teacher, "He sounds like a totally drag to me."

Robin sighed, turning his neck as he walked around the outside of the school. He and just finished his, or more actually, Tiki's paper work. And most of his lunch period was over so he took a walk around the back of the school for some air.

"Man that was torture….Why does she have to approve of us getting a dog house?" He was starting to wonder where the school budget was going.

"Hey! Let go!" Hearing a young girl's yell caused Robin to rise a brow in interest. He peeked around a corner to see two other teachers scratching their heads and a little girl glaring at them.

"Listen, you can't be here." The teacher with straight black hair grumbled. "You should be in school yourself."

"I am supposed to be here!" She argued back.

"We meant your own school. Little lady." One of the other teachers sighed.

"I am sixteen!" Although she says that her height, Robin guessed, is about four six. Her face was just as young looking and her white hair is in braided pigtails, making her obviously a foreigner. But it was her clothes that proved that more than her hair since it's a rather expensive looking white long sleeved sun dress with frills and tan shorts. Her violet eyes burned at the two men.

"If your enrolled here then where's you id?" The other teacher spoke with a grin clearing enjoying this.

"I-I don't have my id because this is my first day and…" She was starting to lose her never under the men's gazes and questions.

"Ah there you are!" The girl turned her head to see Robin run up to her. "Sorry about that I should have gone with you since you're still new here."

As he starched the back of his head in embarrassment while the girl stared at him.

"Oh Black-san." One of the teacher's addressed robin as he walked up to them.

The girl took attention to this. Seeing the white haired young man walk up to them, whispering his last name silently.

"Black…?"

The other teacher spoke to robin first. "This girl-"

"Is with me." Robin laughed a little in embarrassment. "She asked me to use to bathroom. But I guess you got lost huh?"

The girl blinked, but quickly caught up to speed. "Um Y-Yes sensei!"

She bowed politely, "Thank you for helping me."

The two teachers looked at each other for a moment, but shrugged. Robin is a rather well known and popular around the school so it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"As long as you're sure Black-san." With that they left them making the girl sigh in relief. She looked at Robin, her eyes fill with thanks.

"Thank you for your help Sensei."

He merely laughed lightly, "Don mention it. I have a friend you has a similar problem so I am used to this."

The bell singling the end of lunch sounded, making teacher and student jump in surprise.

"Aw man! I have to get back to class." Robin started dashing off to his next class.

"A-Ah! Wait!" The girl reached out to him. "Who are you!?"

"Robin! Robin Black!" The teacher yelled as he disappeared into the school. Leaving the new student with wide eyes in realization.

"Is that…him?"

 **S *T! And I thought I was bad when it came to overloading myself with stories! Thanks for your ideas for 'Problems with marrying', I'll try to get on them before fates comes out in…February. Of next year. Two months from now….Well I'll just try and get them out. And don't let this title fool you. Why? Just wait until, hopefully chapter 3. And I do have another story on the way, just give me a few hours. Also because updating takes a year and f #ken centaury for me, I'll be shorting my story to 15 pages minimum instead of: "Is 30 pages enough? Nah lets add ten more!" So if a story is a 15 pages and has enough to stand on its own as a chapter then were off to races.**

 **Now Cloud:**

 **Awesome idea. Glad his in. And all those people complain about that death battle video between him and Link and shut it and just smash it out. And yes I will be putting him in a story with captain green hat. They are my two favorite swordsmen, you bet I am putting those two dorks in a story together. When? Eh maybe next month. If I am lucky.**

 **Linkle:**

 **Cute. Adorable. Great addition to the Zelda family. But not female Link. But is female Link. Look that whole thing is about a five pages of discussion so I won't get into it here. If you want to know what I really think, PM me or just ask me on Tumblr. Basically, I love her so far, can't wait to play her, this is the step in the right direction of Nintendo, and yes I will be using her in stories.**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles X:**

 **Yes. It's long. Yes I love it. Yes I will be doing stories about it. Yes the main hero in my stories will be an original character. No he, and/or she will be based off my customized character in the game. No. I will not be fallowing the main plot. I don't know if I'll put a harem element or not for my character in the story. Yes. I will be using Lin as a love interest. Yes I know she is 13.**

 **Spoiler alert: I. DON'T. CARE. And you won't too after chapter 5. Or the fact that realism was shot out of a bloody cannon into a super nova along with its sh! #y brother boring in the first paragraph of the narrative. Or the fact that she fights things that would make even Link think twice, and is more mature then any real 13 year old. Or 50 year old. Or chapter F &KEN 5. Seriously I cannot stress enough as to how that chapter slapped in the face, kick me in the nuts and said "Hey hope you have enough brain matter to understand the next seven chapters!" **

**Here are my favorite characters. Female: 1** **st** **-Lin and Elma 2** **nd** **–Irina 3** **rd** **-Aleixa and Mia 4** **th** **-Murdress**

 **Male: 1** **st** **\- Gwin, Vamham, Lao2** **nd** **\- L 3** **rd** **-H.B**

 **(May change as I get deeper in the game so far at chapter 6)**

 **You may see a story from me in December. Along with Sneak peek at a big new SamusXLink story. Did I just shamelessly ask you to read my Xenoblade story just to see a new one? Yes. Do I feel any shame? Yes. The same about of shame Link dose when he smashes a pot and get 20 rupees.**

.


End file.
